Cold Coffe
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Halilintar terasa seperti kopi dingin di pagi hari. Mager Challenge. Halilintar x Taufan


Taufan tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran kakak tertuanya. Dia benar-benar terasa seperti kopi dingin di pagi hari.

 _ **Cold Coffe**_

Fandom : Boboiboy

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance

Jumlah kata : 1476 Kata.

Pairing : Halilintar x Taufan

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

.

.

Taufan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke perpustakaan. Membawa kakinya tanpa jeda sejenak untuk istirahat meski dia harus menaiki dua lantai menuju tempat tersebut. Kepalanya ia _longok_ kan ke dalam ruangan itu saat kakinya telah berhenti menapak. Mencari seseorang dengan topi hitam bercorak merah yang sedari tadi ia cari.

Alih-alih berteriak – Taufan masih sadar bahwa kini ia berada di tempat paling sunyi di sekolahnya – , Taufan tersenyum lebar meski balasan yang di dapatnya hanya dengusan kesal dari yang bersangkutan.

Perintah untuk segera duduk segera mengalun dari lawan bicara. Taufan menurutinya dan dengan refleks mengeluarkan buku matematikanya tanpa perlu titah pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"Bagian mana yang kau tak paham ?" Dan mereka melanjutkannya sampai lembayung senja menutupi bentangan langit Pulau Rintis.

.

.

Tangan Halilintar dengan cekatan meracik secangkir coklat untuknya sendiri. Hari sudah mulai sore dan sebentar lagi dia akan menutup kedainya. Sejak kematian Kakeknya, Halilintar dan keempat saudaranya lah yang bertugas untuk menjaga kedai tersebut. Terutama si sulung, karena bagaimanapun dia merasa harus bertanggung jawab terhadap keempat adiknya sekarang ini.

Dia terduduk. Menyesap coklat panasnya di tengah musim hujan yang melanda daerah tropis merupakan pilihan yang tepat. Hujan memang baru berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu – inilah alasan beberapa orang lebih memilih memesan lewat telepon daripada datang langsung ke Kedai Kokotiam. Dan sekarang adiknya yang bertugas mengantarkan beberapa pesanan datang dengan tubuh yang tak bisa dikatakan agak basah.

Mata Halilintar menajam. Menatap adiknya penuh prasangka dan lelah. Dia berujar kerasa bahwa berapa kali sudah mengatakan pada Taufan agar memakai payungnya dan tidak bermain dengan hujan. Membuat dirinya basah –

– dan sepertinya Halilintar harus menunggui adiknya yang bebal itu semalaman sekali lagi.

"Maaf." Ujar Taufan. Dia menjelaskan bahwa akan begitu lama jika dia berjalan dan memakai payungnya. Dia kembali berkata bahwa menggunakan skateboardnya akan membuatnya lebih cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Dan juga, aku senang – " Taufan menggantung kalimatnya. Alis Halilintar terangkat ingin tahu. Didapatnya cengiran lebar khas adiknya itu. " – karena malam ini Kak Hali akan menemaniku."

Halilintar terdiam. Melirik hal lain. Apapun itu. Berusaha menghilangkan debaran bodoh yang menghampiri jantungnya tiap dia bersama adik pertamanya. Menghilangkan rasa menggelitik seperti ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya setiap kali rona merah dan wajah manis itu seolah tercipta hanya untuknya.

.

.

Halilintar berdiri di sana, mengusap peluh yang menuruni pelipisnya. Topinya sudah tidak ia gunakan dan membuat rambutnya tampak begitu berantakan. Tangannya terangkat dan melakukan _fist bump_ dengan Fang.

Gempa menyikut Taufan. Memberikan senyum menggoda pada kakak keduanya itu sedangkan matanya melirik ke arah Fang dan Halilintar. Berkata dengan nada jahilnya apakah dia menyesal ikut menonton pertandingan hari ini – karena tadi Taufan hampir menolak dan akan lebih memilih bermain skateboard denagn teman-temannya.

Taufan hanya terdiam. Sejujurnya, melihat saudaranya sendiri tanpa topi yang selalu melekat seolah sudah menjadi cirri khas mereka itu bukanlah hal yang luar biasa. Tapi entah kenapa dia seolah terpaku pada pemandangan kali itu. Seolah begitu berbeda. Berantakan yang membuat Halilintar tampak begitu lebih mempesona – sekelebat Taufan berpikir bahwa mungkin pemandangan inilah yang ia dapatkan jika mandi bersama Halilintar, basah dan panas ? – Ah ! Taufan ingin berhenti memikirkannya segera. Dia merasa wajahnya benar-benar terbakar saat ini.

– tapi ada satu hal yang Taufan sesali. Harusnya Halilintar bermain sepak bola saja dibanding bermain basket, jadi dia bisa melihat pemandangan seperti itu berkali-kali.

.

.

"Taufan, kau sadar kan kalau aku ini kakakmu ?! Kita bersaudara, Taufan ! " Suara Halilintar meninggi. Tangannya hampir terangkat dan hendak memukul adik pertamanya itu.

Taufan menunduk. Dia benar-benar tak bisa mendongak dan menatap mata semerah batu ruby milik kakaknya. Kristal safirnya sendiri berkaca-kaca. Buliran air benar-benar ia tahan di sana.

 _Kenapa tidak ?_ lirihnya. Tak berharap eksistensi di depannya mendengar meski Halilintar tak bisa menolak suara yang seperti cicitan itu menghinggapi indera pendengarannya.

"Kenapa tidak, Kak Hali ?!" Wajahnya terangkat. Air matanya sudah menganak sungai. Bibirnya ia gigit untuk menghindari isakan memalukan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Halilintar masih terdiam. Matanya menyiratkan luka yang dalam saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Perasaannya mengejek. Bahkan sebenarnya Halilintar ingin berkata bahwa ia menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Taufan sebelumnya. Tapi rasionalitasnya sebagai si sulung masih ia pertahankan.

"Kenapa, Kak ?" Suara melirih lagi. Taufan lalu berbalik

Kakinya melangkah . "Bahkan Gempa dan Fang yang rival pun, mereka diijinkan bersama."

Dan jam dinding yang berdetak mengolok-olok Halilintar yang bersikap kerasa pada dirinya sendiri. _Ah, Hali. Kristalnya telah kau retakkan._

.

.

Siapapun yang mengenalnya pasti tahu. Halilintar adalah tipe yang pendiam, meskipun dia juga tipe orang yang siaga dengan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Namun, sekarang hal itu berbeda. Bahkan Gempa beberapa kali mendapati kakaknya hampir menggosongkan omelet yang sedang digorengnya, Api pernah mendapati kakaknya menjatuhkan cangkir tanpa sengaja di kedai, Air juga tak luput dari kejadian yang dialami kedua kakaknya. Mereka tahu semuanya berbeda. Mata Halilintar tidak berkilat seperti biasa. Kedua bola itu kosong, dan mati.

Taufan sendiri juga berbeda dengan dia yang biasanya. Tertutup dan temperamental. Bangun, pergi ke sekolah, bermain skateboard sampai petang, dan langsung menuju kamarnya saat pulang. Dia menutup setiap konversasi yang pernah adik-adiknya akan buka dengannya sebelum mereka berbicara.

Dan semuanya itu berubah karena ucapan air di makan malam terakhir mereka – yang sekali lagi dengan absennya Taufan disana.

.

.

Malam itu Halilintar tidak bisa terlelap. Perkataan Air terus terngiang di kepalanya seperti kaset yang rusak. Berputar dan berputar hingga tak sadar membawa Halilintar menjejakkan kaki dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar Taufan setelah menyesap secangkir kopi dingin.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul satu malam, tepat lima jam sebelum keberangkatannya untuk kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Meninggalkan adik-adiknya menjaga rumah dan kedai milik kakek mereka. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang telah bermain dengannya bertahun-tahun. Meninggalkan adik pertamanya. Sendiri. Tanpa pengawasannya.

Tangan Halilintar bergerak sendiri memutar knop pintu. Memasuki ruangan yang terasa begitu lama tidak ia masuki. Warna biru pudar terpendar di seluruh ruangan. Skateboard yang diletakkan sembarang, dan barang-barang lain yang begitu berserakan. Halilintar mendengus sebal. Apa dia yang harus membersihkan kamar Taufan setiap hari ?

Matanya kembali melihat ke sekeliling, sampai terpusat pada satu objek. Gumpalan makhluk hidup di dalam selimut. Alih-alih tersenyum, dia menyeringai karena menahannya. Adiknya satu ini memang begitu menyebalkan – meski Api juga sama menyebalkannya, tapi Api masih cukup menurutinya. _Tidak seperti si bebal ini._

Halilintar duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Menatap lurus ke arah jendela yang menampilkan dewi malam yang begitu bulat kali ini dan tanpa noda apapun.

Halilintar memang orang yang terlihat galak. Penampilannya yang seolah tak mau tahu akan orang lain itu sesungguhnya begitu berbanding terbalik apabila dia bersama dengan keempat adiknya. Dia berubah menjadi seorang kakak yang penyayang dan begitu perhatian. Karena bagaimanapun dia merasa harus menjadi ayah dan ibu keempat adiknya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Tangannya terangkat da mengelus rambut hitam yang menyembul di balik selimut. Halilinta kembali menghembuskan nafasnya – terdengar berat.

"Hei, Taufan. Kemarin aku bermimpi. Mengenai masa kecil kita. Saat Air belum lahir dan Gempa masih begitu menempel pada Ibu yang meski saat itu tengah di repotkan oleh Api kecil – " Halilintar terus berbicara mengenai betapa manisnya Taufan dulu yang merengek ikut dengannya ke taman kanak-kanak karena dia benar-benar tak bisa mengadalkan Gempa untuk diajak bermain. Bagaimana dulu Taufan masih belum lancar dalam berujar huruf R.

Halilintar menghela nafas kasar. Dia tahu apa yang diucapkannya percuma. Karena bagaimanapun Taufan masih tertidur dan tak akan mendengarkannya.

"Hei. Besok aku akan kembali ke Kuala Lumpur. Aku yakin kau pasti takkan mau mengantarku ke stasiun, jadi aku akan menyampaikan pesanku sekarang."

"Nanti saat aku pergi, belajarlah dengan Fang dan Gempa. Ajari Air dan Api pelajaran-pelajaran yang baik. Kau akan jadi kakak tertua di sini, jadi bertanggungjawablah atas mereka semua. Jika ada apa-apa teleponlah rumah atau mintalah bantuan Ying, Yaya, atau Gopal. Bersihkan kamarmu. Gosoklah gigimu sebelum tidur. Jangan bermain sampai larut malam. Jangan – Ah ! Sepertinya aku berujar sesuatu yang tak berguna." Halilintar tertawa kecil sebelum mengulum senyum yang jarang hadir bibirnya.

Halilintar terdiam sejenak sebelum menunduk. Mengecup bibir mungil Taufan, mengulumnya ringan, mengecap rasa manis yang ada di langit-langit mulutnya. Dan saat terdengar lenguhan kecil, Halilintar segera melepasnya. Berkata selamat malam, dan meninggalkan Taufan sendiri.

Tanpa tahu kalau Taufan sudah terbangun dan menatap kosong atap kamarnya. Merasakan rasa kopi yang kentara kesukaan kakaknya saat tidak bisa tidur. Memutar ungkapan sayang yang sempat meluncur dari mulut Halilintar. Sebelum Taufan meredam tangis sesenggukannya dengan bantal.


End file.
